Thousand Wonders
by sunnyfunnychoc
Summary: I was only 7 when I first met him. He was beautiful like a star, mesmerizing and out of my reach. Whenever we hang out, I would always try to look the best. I would wear my best kimono and do my hair. I always wanted you to look at me for some reason. And before I knew it, I had fallen in love...
1. Prologue

**_New story! First boy x boy story! Please support this and review! reviews are author's food XD_**

**_thank you very much! Look forward with working with you all!_**

**_As well as this, the story pictures does not belong to me. All credit goes to an account on deviantART (:iconfavtheoriginalplz1::iconfavtheoriginalplz2:) _**

* * *

_If only the sun did not shine as bright on our first meeting,_

_If only your eyes did not twinkle like the deep blue sea,_

_If only I told you the truth before you left,_

_And when you came back…_

…_If only… _

… _This uncontrollable feeling inside of me… were to be gone…_

_I wonder…_

…_Would I...? _

…_Still…?_

…_Choose to fall helplessly… into this tragic love?_

_Would my heart break whenever … your face light up in front of my sister?_

_And would I still choose… to never tell you… that I actually love y-_

_No… _

_This feeling is agonizing – absolutely painful…_

_But strange enough…_

_I don't regret it…_

… _Never did I regret falling..._

_Yes…_

_Falling…_

…_Falling hopelessly in love with you…_


	2. Encounter

**Bonjour guys! Please review to this story after you finish it to help me decide if i should continue on this or not.**

**And also any kind of advice is warmly welcomed! Thank you!**

* * *

A young boy slammed opens the door and sprinted out of the house as if a kidnapper was chasing him. A woman with teal hair chased after him, holding a beautiful kimono in her hands.

"Len," she sang out, "where do you think you're going?"

"No! Stay away from me!" Len cried out, his arms waving around frantically in the air. "Keep that frilly pink thing away from me!"

She pouted her lips. Watery eyes began to gaze in his direction, shining out an adorable puppy face. "What frilly thing? This is a kimono I specially made for you…"

"Give it to Rin!" Those kimono's are made for girls!" he screamed.

"But you look adorable in them…" She whimpered. She flapped it in front of her as she gradually closed the distance between them. "Come on! Just one more time—"

"No—!" He sped up his speed. His short legs worked vigorously to escape the wrath of female clothing. There was no way he was going to allow himself to have his dignity as a man crushed by Miku again. Ever since that humiliating incident of accidentally-been-seen-wearing-it in front of his crush, he swore to never succumb to Miku's pleads. It actually happened not a long time ago, and his crush, Gumi, had been unable to meet his gaze after that. It really hurt Len; he wanted to at least be able to confess his feelings before getting rejected. However, humans never got what they wanted.

"Got you!" Miku exclaimed as she lunged at the 10 year old child. She fell on top of him, throwing her and the boy onto the ground. Then she pinned his hands to stop any chance of escape. "Now surrender!"

"Rin! Help me!" Len struggled against Miku's monstrous strength. "Your twin brother is about to get kidnapped!"

"No one will help you now!" She grinned mischievously as she flashed the kimono in front of his baby face. "Now, time to get changed!"

"No!"

A helpless cry echoed across the hills and through the nearest town to their house. Workers and passengers stopped in their steps, glancing up to the sky in wonder of the sound. Birds flocked out from the trees due to the fright and a sea-blue haired boy woke up from his nap in his hideout.

A pair of cerulean blue eyes peered from the window as she watched Miku and Len struggle against each other. A girl identical to the boy coughed in her fist violently, the white ribbon wrapped her head like a hairband trembled. She shook her head, her silky blonde hair slightly drifting in the air as she did so. "They're at it again…"

**~~~~0~~~~**

Len cried a pool of tears comically as he strode through the shortcut to the town through the woods. He felt cold near the legs as he walked with sandals on. A unique flowery pattern decorated his pink kimono. Like vines, it snaked its line from the bottom to all over the clothing. His blonde hair had been neatly tied back into a ponytail, though some bits of it were left hanging over his shoulders, curving his face.

He wanted nothing more than to hide in a hole for the rest of his life right then. Perhaps he should live in caves, become wild men who hunt for animals, and occasionally come back to the house to leave some for Miku and Rin as well. However, he knew something like that would never happen. Though, he could still day dream, right?

He could still remember exactly how he ended up being dressed up as a girl. The flashback replayed in his mind:

"_Oh… doesn't he look adorable?" Miku stared in awe at her beloved handiwork._

"_I totally agree. You look exactly like me." Rin smiled softly._

_A blush burned on Len's cheeks. Steam puffed out from his ears. "Why am I in this mess?"_

"_Oh never mind that, my sickle has grown from old age," Miku's lips curved up into a smile, "can you go to the town to buy a new one?"_

_His eyes widened, his mouth rolled open in apprehension. "You did not just—"_

"_Ouch…" All of a sudden, Miku revealed a scratch on her hand. She winced in pain, tears threatening to spill from her face. "I wonder how I got this…"_

_Len face flushed in the colour of crimson if he was not red enough. He knew exactly how she got it. When Miku forced the kimono on a young boy who shall not be named, he yelped and fought wildly, initiating a cat fight that ended in her victory and his defeat. Though he only lost because a certain somebody threatened to tear apart his precious banana pillow. _

_Len bit his lips. "A-alright, I'll go…"_

And that was how Len, the cool protagonist of this story, ended up cross-dressing. These moments were so going to scar him for life. He'll get his revenge somehow, like perhaps play tricks on Miku and tickle Rin until she laughs tears out. He'll definitely think of ways to make up for this.

While he was preoccupied in his vengeance plan, a voice mumbled from behind the side bushes and snapped him out of his thoughts. He twirled his head towards the direction of it, curiosity slowly enveloping his feelings. What was that? He rustled through the bushes peered into the distance to try to get a better look.

Not far away, there, rested against an oak tree was a boy. He was sleeping on a mini hill top; the grass that was unbelievably green surrounded him. The wretched bushes formed a barrier around them both in the shape of a circle, as if allowing them to be all alone in another world.

Len tilted his head in puzzlement. What was a child around his age sleeping here for? He took another step forward but tripped over a tree root. He fell flat on the ground, letting out a sharp cry.

This action woke the boy up.

"Who's there?" The startled voice sent ripples down Len's spine.

He groaned, whimpering as he rubbed his nose. "Ouch… that hurts…"

"Oh… it's just a girl…" the blue haired boy sighed of relief. " Are you alright?"

Len's eyebrows furrowed down into a frown. Did he just call him a girl? The frowning ceased. Well, considering the circumstances he was in, any person in the right mind would have thought he was a girl.

The blonde child jerked his head up, planning to fix the misunderstanding, "I am not a –"

The sun gleamed down on them both and stopped Len in the middle of his sentence. He unconsciously held his breath as he was drowned in the eyes of sea blue. It made him nauseous – completely numb—and in a few years' time, when the older Len reminisced about their first encounter, he could not help but wonder…

If only his piercing blue eyes did not sparkle like the sun at that time…

If only the birds did not sing beautiful chords…

If only the wind did not drift by to lift his ever silky hair…

And if Len could see the future that he was about to go through…

…Would he… still choose to throw himself into this hopeless love river?

Would he be where he was now? In pain?

A few minutes passed by and Len finally snapped out of his haze. He coughed awkwardly, picking himself off from the ground.

"Sorry for waking you up…" He twiddled a strand of his hair nervously.

"It's alright." The blue-haired child chirped cheerfully. He hurried to him and kneeled down to dust some dirt off his kimono. "Here let me help you."

"No, it's really alright." Len interjected as he frantically rubbed some off as well. "I can do it by myself."

"I can't allow a beautiful girl like you to be dirty." He pointed out, which only caused heat to creep up Len's face.

Len tilted his head, his bangs hiding his eyes as he played with his hair. "T-thank you…" he stuttered it out.

The other boy flashed a smile at him.

It took some time for the boy to help him crush off most of the dirt. When he finished cleaning it, he held out his hand, his expression twinkling with warmth.

"Hello, my name is Kaito Shion," he introduced. "But please just call me Kaito."

Len hesitantly shook it. He felt his touch burn his skin, fire coursing through his veins. "My n-name is L—"

He froze, realisation flooding into him like a wave of sea water. If he were to tell Kaito his real name, would he not notice that he was a boy? Would his reaction be just like Gumi – an expression filled with disgust? Len shuddered at that thought. No, he would not allow that to happen again… never again will her permit himself to experience it once more…

"What did you say?" Kaito blinked.

Len's pink lips cracked into a fragile smile. "No…" he shook his head, "my name…" He stared intently into the eyes that just drowned him them. "My name is Rin Kagamine."

* * *

**Love can be cruel right? TT-TT Love is just like chocolate, sweet yet bitter...**


End file.
